Ellemere
by Kitsunedisaster
Summary: A young wolf far gone from her native home, The Land of Ice and Snow, is raised in the Abbey. What happens when the vermin that slew her family come knocking on the Abbey doors. Full summary inside.


Disclaimer: Obviously anything used from the Redwall series such as names, places, or things belong to Mr. Jacques, but I'm borrowing them for the time being. I will eventually return them....Eventually. The characters that are new, however, are mine. :D

Summary:

The young wolf, Ellemere, is spirited away by her parents to the south the night her grand sire is slain. She eventually is brought to Redwall where she is raised by Abbess Marina. Barely accepted amongst those she knows as her family, she finds a worse fate awaits beyond the abbey walls. Iscara the Savage has come to Mossflower, seeking an easy rule. Ellemere will be forced to take up Martin's sword and protect the place she calls home.

* * *

Nightbane and Vivian ran through the darkness, heavy footpaws leaving a trail that would soon be covered by the falling snow. The duo were panting heavily as they traversed the cold ice and snow that was normal for the North. On Nightbane's back was their cub, Ellemere, sound asleep through the nightmare her parents were fleeing. The creatures were making for the coast to meet up with Lorin, the royal guard, and his seaotter crew. There, the two would be taken south by ship, and then east towards Mossflower. They had been told of an abbey there, where the creatures resided in peace. However, they had also been warned. Their kind had never been seen in the south, which would make it hard for the beasts to trust them but they would take their chances. Nightbane sent a last, silent thank you to his father wishing the old one luck.

The beast framed in the light of his window was huge, larger even than the badgers of the southern woods. His form was thin, however, his once glossy black fur turned gray with seasons. This was Evernight, His form was almost resigned as he looked at the view the window provided. The great wolf sighed, his amber eyes glinting wearily in the light from the torch in his chamber. He had hoped it wouldn't come to an all out war, but it seemed luck was against the old wolf this day. The entire expanse of his icy fort was filled with the light of torches. Over ten score of vermin filled the once thought impenetrable home of Evernight. Iscara and her horde had taken his fortress using their overwhelming numbers. It wouldn't take long for them to find him. He only hoped he'd given his son time to get away.

He closed his eyes as the door burst open behind him, several fierce looking rats shouldering past the shattered remains. One stepped foward, a mocking sneer across his ugly snout and a pike clutched in his paw. "Not so mighty now are yah, ya stupid mucker!" He glared at the wolf before sliding the flat side of the blade across Evernights back. "But Iscara wants yew in fit condition when she sees yah, so I'll have my fun when she's troo.

Evernight snarled, whirling and striking the creature with the experience of fighting a beast. Evernight caught him under the chin but old age caused the blow to be weak, laying the lucky rat unconsious instead of slaying him. The ferocity quickly fled, however, and Evernight slumped, his broad shoulders bowing as age caught up with him. The remaining group of rats jumped on the wolf and soon had him subdued.

Iscara the Savage smiled, her brown eyes glinting with mirth as two rats prodded the huge beast before her with their spears. She sat in the wolf's own chair, her scarlet robe arranged around her. "I told you, Evernight. If only you had listened and given up this fight long ago. I could have used a wise beast for council, but now you won't be around for the beast of this land to seek your wisdom. Without you, this place will simply...fall into chaos. It will become a place of easy pickings for creatures like the Scarlet Horde." Her smile spread even wider, revealing the female foxes vicious canines.

Evernight simply shook his head tiredly and gave Iscara a disdainful glance. "Jus as Ah told you. Keeling meh weel'nay mean tha' North is yer's, Fox. Aye, theer'ell be others who weel fight jus as hard as meh and mah son." Iscara casually reached over and removed a spear from the paews of one of the two vermin. Her wicked laughter cut the air.

"And just where is this son of yours now, fool? Fleeing for his life, like some mewling little runt of a babe!" Her savage snarl rent the air." I'm sick of listening to creatures chatter on about your endless kindness and wisdom. Your reign ends here, Wolf. Besides, it's not the North I want." Her sudden thrust took Evernight through the chest, slaying him instantly. "I want everything!" She pulled the spear from the corpse and shook it off before handing it back over to the rat. "Mangefur! Drabeye! Get this old fool out of my sight!"

The two vermin scurried over as Iscara kicked the body over. "Take him outside and leave him for his precious snow and ice." Iscara waited until the rats left, laborusly dragging their loathesome load behind them, before she turn to her creatures.

"The Land of Ice and Snow is now ours! It belongs to the Scarlet Horde!"

The assortment of wolverines, ermine stoats, and foxes explodedin a savage cry.

"ISSSS-CARA! Blood! Blood! SCARLET HORDE!!!!!!!"

Iscara smiled serenely, modestly raising a hand. The horde silenced instantly. "The Land of Ice and Snow is cold, and unforgiving, however. I have made a deal with the Sea Rats! In exchange for my new fort and rule of this land, they will give us safe passage to the south. There, the weather is warm, the food is plentiful, and the creatures ripe for enslaving! That is where we will go!" She smiled savagely, ruining her modest facade.

"To the South!" The horde exploded once more.

~End Prologue

* * *

Author's Note:

Just putting the prologue up to see what you guys think of it. I'm a bit iffy since this is my first story on Fanfiction so let me know. Flamers, however, will probably be fed to wolverines...


End file.
